Innocent
Innocent is a dominant member of Litilnumia, and serves as 2nd in command to Edge. (He is an unclassified gamia user). Innocent is a mysterious character with odd powers. He fights with a sharp red energy that takes the form of lightning, and surges throughout his body. Profile Appearance Innocent is a young man of dark complexion with a dark afro, stitches on each side of his face, and brown eyes. Innocent wears a black hooded sweatshirt with an insignia that seems to be a red circle that's been horizontally cut in half. Innocent also wears black pants and black boots. Personality Innocent might be the most relaxed character in the game. He shows little to no emotion, and is very direct when he speaks. The most emotion he's shown is a smirk before battle, and a bit of rage among facing a tough opponent. Innocent doesn't seem to particularly dislike anyone, but potentially Denzel Duphaine. Story (contains spoilers) The first time Innocent is seen is at the beginning of the game in the Lestormine Pub. Innocent is with Edge and Dig Furn discussing an ordeal that is unknown to the player. After Edge meets Billy and Denzel, he says something to Innocent that causes Innocent to hastily leave the Pub. Innocent isn't seen again until Alex and Billy rush into the Ravinan throne room, and find him quietly sitting in a large chair next to Edge. As Edge and Innocent sit, they watch Alex and Billy get beat down by the rest of Litilnumia. Innocent isn't seen again until the Insignificants invade Belial's Hovel. In the Hovel, Innocent has an unseen encounter with Kohiid. Shortly after defeating Kohiid, Innocent is approached by a naive Denzel Duphaine. Innocent is somehow able to see things that other people can't see, and tells Denzel that he is another obsolete soul that must be vanquished. After refusing to accept any of Innocent's strange abilities, Denzel battles with Innocent, and Innocent beats Denzel to death. After about a weeks time, Denzel is returned to the universe from the center-verse due to Dasphelle's blessings. Denzel enters the Hovel a 2nd time and challenges Innocent to a rematch for one of the Galaxy Kites being used for Zadroga's resurrection. Innocent notices that Denzel has gained new powers from Dasphelle, and claims that Denzel's soul is no longer obsolete. Innocent was confused, but revealed that he was holding back the first time they fought, and that this time he'd use his full strength. Innocent fights Denzel in what appears to be an endless sea of shallow water, but this time Innocent is defeated. Innocent isn't seen again after the battle. At the end of the game, Edge reveals that Hope and Innocent were responsible for transporting Sir Adon's body to the Lestormine Inn to frame Billy for murder at Edge's request. Gameplay In combat, Innocent has very high stats aside from his physical defense. His version of Raw Energy is very difficult to deal with if your item count is low. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Innocent's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Innocent's theme song is respectively titled Innocent's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can also be heard during Innocent's Max Universe special move, and during Innocent's battle against Denzel Duphaine. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com